Chloe's Dreams
: For Max's nightmare in Life is Strange, see here: Max's Nightmare In Life is Strange: Before the Storm, protagonist Chloe Price experiences several anxiety dreams'Anxiety dreams often stem from childhood trauma and can be related to the loss of a family member and can be evoked by emotional conflicts that one is facing in life. Freud explained that these dreams fall into two categories: “those in which there is sorrow attached to the death and those in which there is no grief.” Those two categories might be reflective of the different themes being present in Chloe's dreams. For more information on anxiety dreams, see . featuring her deceased father William Price who is sometimes accompanied by the ominous and watchful raven. These nightmares mirror Max Caulfield's nightmares and premonitions in the original game, ''Life is Strange. First Dream The first dream begins when Chloe falls asleep in David's car on the way to Blackwell Academy after her long night at the Firewalk concert. She "wakes up" sitting on the back seat of William's car hearing country music in her dream and remarks "Dad loved this song...". Chloe starts singing with the song and comments, "what a beautiful day". She remarks that her mother, Joyce Price would "tell him to turn that junk off" when she looks at William and asks him to turn the music up. Chloe then interacts with a bag of picture frames with a photo of her family in which William is replaced by David and the socket wrench which David wanted her to get out of his garage previously, remarking that she knows what a spark plug does. Shortly after the interactions, William starts singing to the song. A truck horn is audible making Chloe distressed. As it gets louder she screams "dad", trying to warn him while a crossing truck is driving towards their car's side. The dream ends as the truck hits the car and David reminds her to leave the car as they arrive. Theme The first dream resembles the theme of hope, based on a letter Chloe imagined Max send her apologizing for not keeping in touch because her letters got lost and that she is coming back to Arcadia Bay. Second Dream The second dream begins after finding the car wreck from William's accident in the junkyard and Chloe falling asleep in it after smashing objects in a fit of rage about her tragic life. Waking up in William's car again, the country music is audible and William asks her, "Why are you crying, sweetheart?". The raven appears on the dashboard for a second. She responds with "because you are not real." William becomes David for a second, then turns back into himself and says: "I'm not?". Chloe interacts with the wine bottle or the mannequin head on which William will also comment. William asks her to look on the bright side, leading her to inquire about the bright side. He explains that she made a new friend today. The car drives further, showing Rachel standing in front of a tree through the window. Chloe comments "what do you care?" and William apologizes for getting into Chloe's personal business. She can interact twice with the items and reveal an optional graffiti after pulling down a The Tempest poster and finding her marker, with which she can decide between truth and lie. He remarks that "that was quite a fight" and that Rachel nearly "took Chloe's head off". William then comments that sometimes people need Chloe, pointing out of the window to Rachel and continuing, even if they don't admit it. William stops the car and Rachel puts her hand against the window. Reluctantly Chloe follows and slowly moves towards the glass with her face leading Rachel to catch on fire. Shortly afterwards the truck hits the car again, ending Chloe's dream. Theme The second dream heavily contrasts the first dream's theme of hope with the dialog and perspective, especially with the journal drawing. Third Dream The third dream occurs near the beginning of Episode 2. Chloe awakens in a dark, nightmarish landscape lit only by the wildfire in the distance and by a smaller fire nearby. The sounds of distant screams can be heard throughout the entire dream sequence. When Chloe approaches the nearby fire she will discover it to be the burning wreckage of her father's car. Roasting a marshmallow over the fire is none other than William himself. Perched on a small tree next to him is the raven which seems to be watching Chloe. She can either talk to William or gather a stick and a marshmallow and roast it over the fire at which point William will begin speaking. He will comment on how the wildfire looks amazing and how he can't seem to look away (William never turns his head to Chloe). Chloe will reply with a sad "Sure." William tells her not to pretend, that she's mesmerised by it also. He says that she doesn't realise the danger it represents. Chloe seems confused and William explains: "Fire blinds us, just like darkness. But darkness blinds with absence. With loss." Chloe asks what fire blinds with. William replies "Beauty," and extinguishes the distant wildfire with a wave of his hand. He then tells Chloe about a "greater beauty" yet to come and the sky changes to show stars glowing brightly. William speaks again, warning "Fire is jealous, Chloe. It wants all the beauty for itself." His voice suddenly changes, sounding deeper and demonic. "That's why you need to be careful." Chloe asks what she needs to be careful of. William slowly turns to face Chloe who recoils in fear at the sight of her father's face, half of which is burned and scarred. "Of getting burned," William answers in the demonic voice. The raven leaps onto his shoulder and starts pecking at his mangled flesh as William stares at Chloe. The dream abruptly ends. Dream Journal Chloe's journal and text messages changes completely during both dream sequences and give further insight into her situation and feelings. Optional Graffiti *In the second dream, Chloe can remove a The Tempest poster from the front seat, then grab her marker from the wine bottle and write a graffiti with it. Interactions :'''PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Chloe's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' First Dream * * * * Second Dream * * * * * Third Dream * Chloe can look at her father. She'll comment on how much she misses him. * Chloe will wonder if William's car burned after getting hit like it is in the dream. * Chloe will wonder if she even likes marshmallows if she looks at them. Interpretation N/A Trivia * The song that plays in William's car is "Burning The Midnight Oil" by Thomm Jutz and Peter Cronin. * Throughout the game, items and people that can be interacted with have a vivid white outline, however in the third dream this outline is purple. Gallery 1st_dream_Chloe.png|Chloe sitting on the backseat in Chloe's first dream 1st_dream_William.png|William driving and speaking with Chloe. 1st_dream_Chloe2.png|Chloe trying to warn William. 1st_dream_William_truck.png|William driving shortly before the truck hits the car. 2nd_dream_William_David.png|William becoming David for a second before switching back. 20170908063530 1.jpg|The raven sitting on the dashboard. 2nd_dream_hands.png|Chloe's and Rachel's hands touching the glass in Chloe's second dream. Nightmare fuel.PNG|William's face during the third dream. Hellscape.PNG|The dark, bleak landscape of the third dream. Chloe nightmare.PNG|Chloe approaches her father and the raven. Always watching.png|The raven observing the fires. Notes Category:Gameplay (Before the Storm) Category:Lore (Before the Storm) Category:Optional Graffiti Location